piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Brown
John Brown was the owner of a smithy in the town of Port Royal. He would at some point take in Will Turner as his blacksmith apprentice, where he would make swords. Although Brown was a drunk who seldom does any work, it was his forge and so his name decorated the swords Will made. At one time, Brown took credit for catching the pirate Jack Sparrow, after a lucky blow with an empty bottle. Biography Not much is known about John Brown's life, except that he became a blacksmith. He was most notably Will Turner's master while the young apprentice made swords. Although Brown was a drunk who seldom does any work, it was his forge and so his name decorated the swords Will made.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.22-23 "Will Turner" Brown was often drunk, and Will became an expert blacksmith possibly largely due to self-taught lessons. Brown was also apparently oblivious to the fact that Will spent much of his time practicing with the swords he forged, so as to best a pirate in combat should he ever meet one.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Will got his chance when Captain Jack Sparrow escaped from the custody of the British Royal Navy, and sought refuge in Brown's shop. Will engaged him in a duel, though the pirate ultimately pulled his pistol on the boy. By this point, Brown had been roused from his drunken stupor, and knocked Sparrow unconscious with a blow to the back of the head with a bottle in order to save Will's life. He was commended for his action by Commodore Norrington, who had not witnessed Will's fight with Sparrow. .]] After the incident at Isla de Muerta, Will returned to the smithy, continuing to work for Brown over the following year. During Jack Sparrow's one-man assault on Fort Charles, Brown was found asleep in the smithy when Elizabeth Swann entered to inform Will of Jack's incarceration.The Capture of Jack Sparrow! Some time later, during the scheduled wedding of Will and Elizabeth, soldiers under Lord Cutler Beckett's command forced entry to the blacksmith's shop during their search for Will.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest By that time, Brown still owned it, but whether he was present when Will was arrested there or not is unknown.''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' junior novelization, p11. After the pirate thug Vasquez moved to Port Royal, he demanded payments from Brown and other people for his so-called "protection" (meaning that Vasquez would not kill them if he got the payments). Apparently, Brown refused to pay Vasquez (or couldn't afford it), getting Vasquez to break into Brown's smithy and beat him up. Vasquez was disturbed by Captain Jack Sparrow, (who has returned to Port Royal to search for Tia Dalma) who then dueled Vasquez, won, and left Brown in the smithy.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game): "Port Royal" Behind the scenes *John Brown was portrayed by Ralph P. Martin in The Curse of the Black Pearl. *In the town of Glasgow, Clydebank, there used to be a shipyard by the name of John Brown's Shipyard. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Brown John Category:Males